


Studying

by Accal1a



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper drunk dials a stranger and gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckleup-creampuff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=buckleup-creampuff).



> This was written for the fic prompt: "You left your phone number in the library book I just borrowed - AU" from Tumblr's Buckleup-creampuff.

Jasper was drunk.

At some point during the evening’s failed revision session he’d decided that if it wasn’t making sense sober he may have a chance of understanding the damn English Lit. book drunk. That was some beers and a few shots ago though and so far, his plan hadn’t bore much fruit.

Flipping to the next page he saw someone had written in the book. The bibliophile in Jasper screamed but drunken curiosity got the better of him and he lent forward to read the messy scrawl. When he realised the person had written in pencil, his heart slowed down slightly and he stopped coming up with ingenious ways to hurt the anonymous graffitier.

The notes were actually quite helpful . They were scrawled throughout the book (though for some reason not in the first chapter, like the person latently decided to commit literary crime). He thought he had a better grasp of the material due to the notes and by the end of his revision session, he felt slightly better about his upcoming exam.

When he flicked the book closed, he noticed that there was a name in the front of the book and below that a local phone number. Without thinking, he flipped his phone open and dialled. A sleepy voice answered the phone and it was only then that Jasper realised how late it was.

“Hello?”

Jasper paused for a moment, torn between hanging up and saying what he wanted to. In the end, he just blurted out. “Why did you write in a library book?”

There was another pause, this time from the mysterious Monty Green, book destroyer.

“Excuse me?”

Jasper paused again, his brain sobering quickly. What the heck was he doing?

“Um…” he managed to get out, before he hung up.

He tossed his phone to one side and banged his head on the table. He needed to stop drinking, he thought, right before bringing the bottle of beer to his lips again. When his phone rang he nearly dropped the bottle in shock. Peering at the display, he saw the number. Oh God. It rang a few more times and then cut off.

Over the next few days THE NUMBER would call again and again. It got so that when his phone rang he grimaced and his friends started to notice.

Eventually, Nate just flat out asked him what was happening, then laughed for a full ten minutes after the explanation, gasping for breath and occasionally saying ‘You drunk dialled a stranger!’ and ‘Jasper, that is priceless’. Jasper, for his part, took the joshing but still blushed to the roots of his messy brown hair.

The next time his phone rang, Nate wrestled it off him and held him off as he answered it.

“Jasper’s phone, Nate speaking.”

Monty swallowed, not sure what to say now the phone had actually been answered. And hot damn what kind of a sexy name was Jasper?

“Er…may I speak with Jasper please?”

Nate looked over at Jasper who had stopped fighting to get his phone away from his EX-best friend and was now just standing there like a kicked puppy.

Nate covered his hand over the mouthpiece and said “He wants to talk to you.”

Jasper shook his head minutely.

Nate uncovered the phone. “Er…he’s not here right now.”

“Sure.” Monty said, stretching the word out. Then, bravely, he said “Tell him I’m going to keep calling so he may as well talk to me.”

There was a scuffle on the end of the phone and suddenly a very timid Jasper spoke, fully expecting to be shouted at for waking someone up in the middle of the night. “Hello?”

“Which book was it?” Monty asked.

“What?” Jasper replied, confused.

“Which book had I written in?” Monty repeated slowly.

“Oh, um…’Understanding the context and metaphors within the works of William Blake’.” Jasper said, still feeling a little confused.

“Oh my GOD that class was a BITCH! Have you got Fergueson?”

Jasper relaxed and sank down on the bench. “Yeah” he said shakily.

“What a nightmare! How many times have you fallen asleep this semester?” Monty continued, animated.

Then they were chatting as if they’d been friends forever. Jasper didn’t notice when Nate left, a small smile on his face, and he only realised the time when he started getting cold. Reluctantly, Jasper ended the conversation and closed his phone, noting that he was almost out of battery in any case. Absently, he noticed his face hurt and it was because he’d been grinning for who knew how long.

~~~

The phone calls continued, every day for a week. The calls were getting longer and longer and Monty realised that he was telling Jasper things he had never told another human being. It was like they were one person set in two bodies. He tried not to think about it too much, but he thought he was developing a crush, which was dangerous to say the least. They hadn’t talked about orientation and he had no idea how to bring it up now.

One morning, Jasper woke and the first thought he had was of Monty and that was when he knew he was in trouble. Flopping back down onto his pillow, Jasper covered his eyes with his forearm and just groaned.

This was going to get complicated.

Neither boy called for a few days, and when the tension became unbearable, Jasper finally caved and text Monty. “Want to meet for coffee?” His phone beeped as soon as he’d sent it and an identical text appeared from Monty.

Jasper went back to grinning so hard his face hurt.

There was a flurry of simultaneous texts.

 **Jasper - > Monty:** Yes! When, where?  
**Monty - > Jasper:** Of course! Where shall we meet?

 **Jasper - > Monty:** There’s a café round the corner from campus called Shabby Chic, do you know it?  
**Monty - > Jasper:** I know this place off campus which is really quaint. It’s out of the way, you may not know it, it’s called Shabby Chic Café.

 **Jasper - > Monty:** Guess we both know it, 1100?  
**Monty - > Jasper:** Haha! Not quite a secret haunt then. 1100?

 **Jasper - > Monty:** :D See you then.  
**Monty - > Jasper:** Are you reading my mind?

~~~

Monty tore apart his room, trying to find something to wear, not knowing what he should go for. This obviously wasn’t a date but he wanted to look his best anyway, In the end, he chose some jeans and a loose fitting shirt, it wasn’t overly smart but he thought he looked his best anyway.

Jasper emptied his closet and tried on at least six outfits before settling on just jeans, a t-shirt and an over-shirt. He tried attacking his hair but it wasn’t working. At least he’d have something to hide behind if he needed to.

Both boys stopped fussing with their appearance and pulled their phones out of their jeans pocket.

~~~

 **Jasper - > Monty:** Wait, how am I going to know who you are?  
**Monty - > Jasper:** We need some kind of signal, I don’t know what you look like.

 **Jasper - > Monty:** What if I bring the book?  
**Monty - > Jasper:** Tell you what, bring the book, I’d know that tattered cover anywhere.

 **Jasper - > Monty:** Sorted!  
**Monty - > Jasper:** Crisis averted!

~~~

Jasper got to the café at 1045 and nearly turned round and went home again. What the hell was he doing? This was mental! This was _Monty_ another voice said, squashing the first one, calming him down immensely.

Monty paced outside the café until 1100 rolled round and then for a few minutes afterwards. Kicking himself, he finally walked in and looked around. There were a few people he knew in passing and he waved amiably. The place wasn’t full so he searched the tables pretty quickly.

When he noticed his book, he took a deep breath and raised his eyes, scanning the owner from the waist upwards. The boy was gorgeous - Slim and probably tall and gangly, although Monty couldn’t quite judge that with him sitting down. He had longish messy brown hair which Monty thought was adorable. His heart skipped a beat and he dug his fingernails into his palm to keep himself grounded.

Trying to gain some sense of self, he went to the counter and ordered a hazelnut latté. He breathed carefully through his nose to try to calm his nerves. His drink was made quickly, too quickly, and he knew that now was the time to turn round; but he was terrified.

Jasper was lucky. Between 1045 and 1103 no-one walked in, so he didn’t have to embarrassingly appraise anyone apart from the boy who walked in slightly after the hour. He was in trouble. The boy walked in awkwardly, clearly nervous and Jasper just melted. The boy was hot! He was shorter than him, but that was fine and his face was just beautiful. Jasper was suddenly very self-conscious. He wasn’t sure how he was going to get through his coffee at this rate, let alone a conversation with him.

Eventually, Monty came over and sat down.

There was an awkward silence for a while and then Monty just blurted out a quick question.

“Oh my God, this place makes the best hazelnut latté’s I’ve ever had. Do you want to try some?”

Jasper smiled and Monty noticed his eyes lit up when he did. He gestured at his own half-drunk mug. “Don’t need to.”

The ice was completely broken after that and they talked and drank and talked some more. Eventually the owner came across to the table (waiting patiently for Monty to finish a story at which Jasper was nearly crying with laughter over).

“Home time, boys.”

Both of them looked identically deflated which allowed then both to have a glimmer of hope over their respective crushes.

Monty followed Jasper out into the cooling air. “I’m, er, this way.” He said, pointing over his shoulder.

“Mine’s that way.” Jasper replied, pointing in the opposite direction.

They both chuckled a bit at that and then simultaneously went in for a hug/shake/goodbye which caused Jasper to trip and Monty had to catch him or he’d have fallen to the floor. Laughing nervously, they both backed up; Neither seemed to want to leave the others presence.

After a pause that lasted too long and went to the other side of awkward, Monty just swallowed, muttered something under his breath and closed the distance between them, never taking his eyes off Jasper’s face, watching as it reddened.

Jasper could feel a blush forming but he couldn’t stop looking at Monty’s lips, at how full they were and what they would feel like on his own.

When he was within reach, Monty hooked a finger through Jasper’s belt loop and pulled him closer. Jasper let out an involuntary wimper and blushed some more. Emboldened, Monty reached up and grabbed Jasper’s neck, feeling the hair at the nape and pulling his face down to meet his own.

Jasper didn’t know how long the kiss lasted, only that he was giddy when it ended.

Monty pulled back and appraised Jasper, checking he hadn’t just ruined everything. He thought Jasper had returned the kiss but now they were no longer attached he wasn’t sure he hadn’t just been imagining it.

Jasper saw Monty’s eyes darken; watching as his own fears flitted across his face and this time he was the one reaching for belt loops.

“Movie?” Jasper asked after they came up for air the second time, hand reaching for Monty’s.

“Sounds good.” Monty replied, clasping Jasper’s hand in his own and interlacing their fingers together as they walked off in the same direction.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what it's like in the US but in the UK you can sell your old books back to the University and if they aren't resold some may end up in the Uni library, which is what I've used here. Apologies if that was incorrect, hope it didn't spoil your enjoyment if it is OOC!


End file.
